Extraña sensación
by atenea2410
Summary: Haruna no entiende porque se siente tan nerviosa al estar cerca de Tachimukai, pero pronto tendra su preciada respuesta.


_ANTE DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE...INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LEVEL-5_

_Bueno, pues es una pequeña historia que he sentido la necesidad de publicar y eso he hecho...a si que ¡gracias por leerlo y espero que me deis vuestra opinon!_

* * *

><p>¿Por qué?, se preguntaba una y otra vez Haruna, mientras posaba su vista en cierto portero de ojos azules que entrenaba intensivamente junto al equipo, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella solo tenía ojos para él, y casi involuntariamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tono carmesí al mirarlo, y una vez más se pregunto, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso?, no lograba entenderlo por más que lo intentara, y eso la molestaba mucho, la verdad, ¿significaba que ya no podría acercarse más al chico por que se ponía tan nerviosa que no podía articular palabra?. Ella no quería eso, es mas la idea de perderlo la aterraba, y tampoco lograba entender porqué. Si era cierto que era su amigo, pero ella no se sentía a si con ninguno de sus otros compañeros, entonces… ¿Qué le pasaba?. Una vez se lo había comentado a Aki, pero no es que le hubiese servido de mucho la verdad, porqué su amiga se había reído suavemente y le había dicho<strong> "<strong>_no te preocupes Haruna, es algo que a todos_ nos _pasa alguna vez_**"**, y se fue, dejando a la pequeña aun mas confundida que antes, ¿Qué quería decir?, ¿Qué todos alguna vez en su vida se comportan como idiotas?, porque a si es como se sentía ella, como una tonta, una tonta que había estado evitando a uno de sus mejores amigos porque se sentía incomoda a su la lado, cuando en realidad solo quería acercarse a él, abrazarlo, acariciar sus cabellos rebeldes, alborotados por el entrenamiento, y sentir su respiración cansada y agitada en su rostro, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente en busca de aire, para tomar suavemente sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el esfuerzo, en sus manos, y quedarse hipnotizada por el extraño hechizo que provocaba en ella esos profundos ojos azules, y entonces, acercarse lentamente a él para poder probar el dulce tacto de sus labios y…¡espera un momento!, ¡¿Qué estaba pensando?. La pequeña se sonrojo violentamente al darse cuenta de lo que se había imaginado, ¡¿Cómo podía pensar que lo besaba?, y lo peor de todo era que…¡le gustaba la idea de besarlo!, ¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?, ¿y Por qué precisamente a ella?.

Volvió a la realidad al oír el sonido del silbato que anuncia en final entrenamiento, y mientras los jugadores volvían a sus habitaciones para descansar o para tomar una ducha, se armo de valor y se acerco al portero, que por lo visto tanto anhelaba besar. Porque la única manera de descubrir lo que pasaba, era hablar directamente con el causante de su problema, ¿y qué mejor momento que ahora que estaban los dos solos?, los demás ya se habían ido a sus residencias, pero el joven portero se había quedado algo rezagado, por lo que en la pista solo estaban ellos, y Haruna decidió que era el momento perfecto para hablar con él.

Cuando Tachimukai vio que Haruna se acercaba a él, sintió como un gran alivio inundaba su pecho, ya que últimamente había notado que la chica lo estaba evitando, y francamente, no entendía por qué. Al principio pensó que le habría hecho algo que la había molestado, pero por más que intentase recordar, no daba con nada que pudiese haber hecho para molestarla, y mucho menos hasta el punto de evitarlo, y esa confusión, se convirtió en miedo, miedo de que no volviese a hablarlo, miedo de pensar que podía perder esa hermosa sonrisa que le alegraba el día y le daba ánimos…sin duda temía perderla. Despertó de sus pensamientos al ver que la chica ya estaba frente a él, mirándolo nerviosa, Casi tímida (algo muy raro en ella), y entendió que algo no andaba bien.

_-Haruna… ¿te pasa algo?_

_-Eh, p-pues…e-es-que, y-yo… _-¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?,¡ no podía ni decir una sola frase, es mas no podía decir ni una sola palabra sin tartamudear!, ¡Tachimukai debía pensar que era estúpida!

_-¿Haruna?... ¿te encuentras bien?...estas muy roja… ¿tienes fiebre? –_Preguntó el chico cada vez más preocupado, mientras ponía una mano en la frente de la chica para comprobar su temperatura, lo que hizo que Haruna se pusiera todavía más nerviosa (si eso era posible).

_-S-si, es solo q-que… _-¡Di algo Haruna!, ¡no importa qué, pero di algo!, venga ¡no es tan difícil!, solo tienes que…no pudo continuar ya que se quedo hipnotizada por el brillo de los ojos del chico, y entonces comprendió, si, lo entendió todo, ahora que estaba frente a frente con él, y contemplando el océano de sus ojos, comprendió que lo que le pasaba es que estaba enamorada, si, enamorada de Yuuki Tachimukai, su mejor amigo, su príncipe azul.

_-Y-yo, lo que me pasa es que… ¡CREO QUE ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI! –_Grito de sopetón, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía hasta que fue demasiado tarde, ¡cuando aprendería a pensar antes de hablar!

_-L-lo siento, e-es que, v-veras, y-yo no q-quería decirlo así p-pero… _-Dijo con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar al chico, estaba demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo, cuando noto que la tomaban por los hombros, y alzó la vista para encontrarse con el colorado rostro de Tachimukai, que la miraba fijamente, casi sin respirar. Se quedaron así por unos instantes, mirándose mutuamente, hasta que el chico comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, vacilando, pero sin retroceder. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, Haruna corto la distancia que los separaba, y se fundieron en un tierno beso, era un beso torpe, ya que era el primero para ambos, pero no por eso menos maravilloso. Sus pulmones empezaron a arder, exigiendo un poco de aire, y tuvieron que separase para poder respirar. Cuando lo hicieron, se miraron, ambos estaban sonrojados, nerviosos, incluso confundidos, pero eso no era nada comparado con la calidez que sentían al estar así, uno tan cerca del otro.

_-Y-yo, creo que también me gustas, y bueno… sé que es muy pronto pero… ¿t-te g-gustaría salir conmigo? –_Tachimukai era un manojo de nervios, ni si quiera sabia de donde había sacado el valor para besarla, pero lo había hecho, y… y la quería, a si que… ¿no era malo que se declara verdad?, ¿verdad?

Haruna sonrió dulcemente, y volvió a besarlo, no era ningún beso apasionado como los que ocurren en las películas, pero era un beso que trasmitía todo lo que sentía por él, un beso cargado de amor.

Tachimukai nunca había sido bueno captando indirectas, pero esta vez creyó haberla entendido, porque, que lo besara significaba que si quería salir con él, ¿no?... ¿Por qué que mas iba a significar? ¿Qué lo odiaba? ¡claro que no!...Espera un momento… ¡lo había besado! ¡lo había besado!, ¡por supuesto que eso era un si en toda regla!

Haruna sentía como si estuviera flotando, estaba viviendo su sueño, ¡su cuento de hadas de había cumplido!, y era maravilloso, sentía que nada podía estropear este momento…

_-¡¿PERO QUE TE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?, ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA AHORA MISMO! –_Era Kido, que corría velozmente hacia ellos, ya que al no haber encontrado a su hermana por ningún lado, había salido a buscarla, ¡pero jamás se habría imaginado que estaría besando a un chico!, y no a cualquier chico ¡si no a Tachimukai!, ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a besar a su dulce hermanita? ¡se lo iba cargar!

_-¡Ahhh!, ¡hermano! –_Grito Haruna al ver a Kido-_ ¡Corre Tachimukai, corre!_

_-¡AHHHHHHHHH! –_Grito en pobre chico al ver que Kido se abalanzaba sobre él, pero por suerte consiguió esquivarlo, y comenzó a correr por todos lados, siendo perseguido por un furioso Kido_._

_-¡NO CORRAS! ¡PARATE!_

_-¡SI, CLARO! ¡PARA QUE ME PILLES!_

Haruna observaba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el beso, bueno, los dos besos, que se habían dado, además ver a su **_novio_** siendo perseguido por su hermano era divertido, novio… ¡qué bien sonaba esa palabra!, y su hermano ya lo acabaría aceptando tarde o temprano, a si que tenía derecho a estar contenta, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><em><strong>DEJEN REVIEWS PLISS!<strong>_


End file.
